


Fall For Me

by fexillusion



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Confessions, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Kissing, Little bit of angst, M/M, im a slut for soft iwaoi okay, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 20:52:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12044055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fexillusion/pseuds/fexillusion
Summary: Iwaizumi has a confession and needs his best friend.





	Fall For Me

It had been a week since Karasuno's victory over Aoba Johsai and Shiratorizawa, the crows had made it to nationals after all. 

It cut through Iwaizumi every time he thought about it, about the last toss to him in his high school career, the one that he _couldn't_ win the match with. 

_You're a failure Iwaizumi, couldn't even make that spike score. Pathetic_. 

His inner thoughts taunted him as he rolled over in his bed, staring at the ceiling of his bedroom, watching the shadows of the trees outside his room dance across the ceiling, almost like fingers, begging and reaching out to the ace. 

"Fucking pathetic." Iwaizumi whispered, grabbing his phone and looking at the time.

**12:45**

Would Tooru still be up? Hajime bit his lip, face coming down into a scowl as he considered texting his best friend. The captain of the Aoba Johsai volleyball team had taken the loss harder than anyone on the team other than Iwaizumi knew, he had came over earlier, sitting beside the ace on his bed and cried into his shoulder, sobbing hitches of his breath breaking Iwaizumi's heart even more. He had let not only the team down, but _Oikawa_ down. And that hurt more than anything. 

Biting back his own tears, all Iwaizumi could do at that point was stroke the brunettes hair, massaging his scalp as he did so, whispering into the curly locks. "I'm so sorry Oikawa."

"I-Iwa-chan, it's not your f-fault." Oikawa had sniffed, using his shirt to wipe away his tears before locking eyes with his best friend. 

Oikawa's knee had been injured slightly in the match when he gave that final toss and crashed into the table, an ace bandage wrapped around his knee now and Iwaizumi splayed his hand across the injured area, stroking the bandage softly almost his way of saying _"yes it is"_. 

Oikawa had left not too long after that, with a small smile and hug, leaving Iwaizumi to his thoughts once again. 

The ace went to his contacts, needing to talk to the brunette or else he wasn't gonna be able to sleep tonight. He pressed on the captains name, the icon a picture of them from their first year flashing up on his screen, Oikawa's hair had been longer from where he'd grown it out that summer and they both held up peace signs as Oikawa had snapped the picture. 

_To: Tooru  
Hey, you up? _

It wasn't a minute later that his phone vibrated, a text from Oikawa lighting up his screen. 

_From: Tooru  
Yeah, what's up?_

_To: Tooru  
I was just checking to see how you were. _

Hajime bit his lip harder at the simplicity of his own text before pressing send. Oikawa would definitely know something was wrong. 

_From: Tooru  
Are you sure that's all, Hajime? _

The use of Iwaizumi's name made his stomach lurch and twist, his eyes beginning to water. He needed his best friend. 

_To: Tooru  
No. Can you come over? Please. I know it's late but I really need someone. _

_From: Tooru  
Ofc Iwa-Chan, leave your window open for me. _

Iwaizumi put down his phone, placing it face down on his nightstand before standing and walking to his window, opening it and leaning out to breathe in the night air. The sounds of crickets chirping and cars from the street drifted in as well, a small breeze carrying them into and around Iwaizumi. Tooru only lived five minutes from Iwaizumi and the ace was glad of that fact, seeing as his arms and shoulders had begun to shake, tears beginning to leak out of his eyes and down his face. 

He closed his eyes as a huge sob took over his body, wracking him to the core before releasing him long enough for him to take a breath of air in, opening them and releasing it quickly once he saw a familiar tuft of brown hair walking down the sidewalk. 

A minute later, Oikawa was carefully climbing into his room through his window, being mindful of his knee, and pulling Iwaizumi into a hug. 

Hajime had always hated the height difference between him and his best friend, sure it was only an inch or two but if was enough to make the ace feel small. But right now, as he clung to Tooru's shirt, burying his head in the taller's chest as sobs coursed through his body again, he was thankful for it. He was able to feel secure, wrapped in Oikawa's embrace, standing in the middle of his room at almost one in the morning, slowly rocking back and forth as Oikawa stroked his hair just like he'd done for the captain earlier. 

"It's okay Iwa-chan. I'm here, let it all out." Oikawa whispered, his own tears dripping down his face as he held his life long best friend. 

"I'm so... fucking sorry Tooru. I'm sorry I couldn't make that spike. I'm so sorry I couldn't win. And I'm sorry that... that I couldn't be the ace you deserve. That the team deserves." 

Iwaizumi let the words free fall from his mouth, thankfully not stumbling over them as Oikawa pushed him away enough to look in his eyes. Anger glinted in the setters own before Oikawa spoke, 

"Don't you dare say that about yourself, Iwaizumi. There's no one else that I would've rather have tossed to for that last spike. I entrusted you with that spike because I knew you would get it."

"But I-"

"No buts, I've known you practically my entire life. _You're the ace of Aoba Johsai_ , not Mad Dog-chan, not Makki and not Kindaichi. You." Oikawa wiped away some of Iwaizumi's tears from his cheeks using his thumbs. "I wouldn't have it any other way. We were bested, that can't be helped. But the team is better with you, than without."

Silence followed after Oikawa's speech, settling in Iwaizumi's stomach but not causing pain. Instead something else came to the surface, something else that Iwaizumi had been keeping secret from his best friend for years, not even sure of it until now. 

_He was in love with his best friend._

"Tooru, there's.... there's something I need to tell you." Iwaizumi said, closing his eyes and sighing. He felt nervous, anxiety coursing through his body. 

Oikawa nodded, encouraging him to continue but Iwaizumi shook his head. 

"We need to sit down first before I say anything more." 

Oikawa pulled away from Iwaizumi then, lacing their fingers together (an old habit of theirs from childhood), before walking back to Iwaizumi's bed and sitting on the edge of it. Oikawa faced Iwaizumi, face masked half in and half out of the moonlight, but Iwaizumi was too drawn in to bother turning on another light. 

The ace took another deep breath before speaking, starting off slowly, trying to get the words to form properly on his tongue before saying them out loud. "I'm falling in love with you, Tooru. Or... I'm already in love with you and just now realizing it? But either way, I know it's love. And it's the type of love where I just wanna hug you and kiss you and cuddle with you all the time and watch those stupid movies you adore. I know we do that already... but, I want it to mean more and I'm scared. I'm scared of rejection. I'm scared of falling for you even harder and you turning me away because you didn't feel the same. Of this... ruining the rest of our friendship. And that would kill me Tooru, because after losing that match, my biggest fear is losing you."

Iwaizumi stopped talking, words catching in his throat as a lump formed there, tears forming again from repressed feeling. 

_Fuck, he had just confessed to his best friend._

Oikawa's heart beat was racing a mile a minute, not sure exactly what to say or do but pull the ace into his arms, taking a deep breath before letting his own confession flow from his mouth. "It's... It's okay to fall for me Iwaizumi. It's okay to fall because... because I'll catch you and I love you too. I think I'm in the same boat as you, I think I've known for a while now. But I was scared too, I didn't want to lose my best friend either Hajime."

Oikawa pulled back and cupped the aces cheek, stroking it with his thumb. "I love you so goddamn much."

Iwaizumi smiled, kissing the palm of Oikawa's hand before lacing the fingers of their other hand together. "You're so fucking stupid. You know that?"

Oikawa gasped, hand that had been cupping Iwaizumi's chin pulling away to lay over his heart is faux hurt. "Iwa-chan so mean! And after I just told you I loved you."

But the air was playful, not at all serious. 

"I love you too, but that doesn't make you any less stupid." Iwaizumi taunted, laughing when Oikawa smacked his arm. 

But then they locked eyes again and Iwaizumi's breath hitched, heart rate picking up as he realized how close the two were. Oikawa was barely an inch away from his own face, mouth open and Iwaizumi wanted to kiss him. They'd done it before, when they were younger and experiencing the first throws of puberty, trying to discover their sexuality. Then a couple years later when they had gone out to play volleyball, only for the game to end early due to rain. Iwaizumi had kissed Oikawa in the rain, not bothering to run and get under shelter, just enjoying the feel of the others lips pressed against his own. 

But now was different, there was lightning in Oikawa's gaze as his eyes darted back and forth from Iwaizumi's own to his lips. 

"Ha-Hajime." His name was a breathy whisper on Oikawa's tongue as he closed the distance between them, slotting their lips together in a soft kiss. 

The previous kisses had been quick pecks, barely touching before they were pulling away. But this time when Iwaizumi went to pull away, Oikawa pulled him in harder, one hand still linked with his while the other tangled in his hair. 

The kiss was sloppy, seeing as how either male didn't have much experience despite the numerous amount of fan girls Oikawa found himself surrounded by. Teeth clashed roughly, resulting in hisses and groans. At one point, they butted heads trying to reposition on Iwaizumi's bed so Oikawa was sat in the aces lap. 

"Careful." Iwaizumi whispered, voice husky as he saw Oikawa wince from the pain of his still healing knee. 

"I'm fine. Now kiss me again." 

He was pulled back into the kiss, this time open mouthed and he swept his tongue against the bottom of Oikawa's lip before dwelling inside, brushing the setters own and causing twin groans to escape their mouths. Iwaizumi had always been strong, his back, shoulders and arms proof of that and Oikawa didn't resist the urge to run his hands under the aces shirt, feeling the ripple of abs and defined muscle, sliding up, taking the shirt with him until Iwaizumi eventually pulled it off and tossed it in the floor. 

Iwaizumi's tanned skin was illuminated by the moonlight still leaking in through his open window, and Oikawa broke the kiss so he could properly admire. He traced his fingers over the muscles of his stomach again, feeling the beginnings of Iwaizumi's happy trail before moving his hand up his pecs and over his shoulders, sliding down to rest on his biceps, the hard muscles underneath his fingers flexing as Iwaizumi flipped them so that the ace was on top now. 

Oikawa gasped as Iwaizumi's mouth went to his neck, kissing the skin and nibbling in certain spots that made the captain moan and writhe. 

"Iwa-chan." Oikawa moaned, hands tangling in the aces hair. "Iwa-chan, s-stop."

The alert in Oikawa's tone made Iwaizumi's heart stop, thinking he'd done something wrong, pulling back and staring down at his friends flushed face. 

"I'm sorry. I got... carried away." 

Oikawa huffed out a laugh, carding his fingers softly through the onyx hair of the male on top of him. "Quit apologizing Iwa-chan. It's getting late though and we have early practice in a couple hours." 

Iwaizumi looked at his phone, pressing the home button to turn it on to look at the time, groaning when he saw it was almost two in the morning. 

Had they really spent an hour talking and kissing?

"Are you staying the night?" Iwaizumi asked, lifting himself off the brunette and flopping onto his side, staring down into the chocolate orbs of his best friend. Or were they boyfriends now that they had confessed? Iwaizumi wouldn't worry about that tonight. 

"Do you want me to?" Oikawa asked, biting his lip but turning to face Iwaizumi. 

"Of course I do." The ace said, kissing the tip of Oikawa's nose, smiling when the male crinkled it in response. "But my beds smaller than yours. We're not exactly small anymore."

Oikawa hummed, tossing an arm over Iwaizumi's shoulder and wiggling closer so his head was tucked under Iwaizumi's chin. "Guess we'll have to cuddle then. Unless," Oikawa paused to glance up at Iwaizumi, "you want me to leave?"

Iwaizumi growled, wrapping his arms around Oikawa and pulling him so close it was almost like he was trying to absorb the other male into his own body. "Of course I don't."

Oikawa smiled against Iwaizumi's neck. "Then it's settled."

Their tears had long since stopped as they repositioned again after Oikawa changed into a pair of loose sweatpants and an old t-shirt he'd left at Iwaizumi's, this time with Oikawa's chest to Iwa's chest, one arm tossed over the setters side and their fingers linked together. 

"Oikawa?" Iwaizumi whispered into the dark after a couple minutes. 

Only a hum let Iwaizumi know that the other wasn't asleep. 

"I love you." It still caused sparks to flow through his body at the sound of those words coming from his mouth. 

"I love you too, Hajime."

•••   
The next day when they walked into practice, holding hands and giggling about a stupid joke, the entirety of Aoba Johsai paused, glancing wearily at each other. Iwaizumi and Oikawa stopped where they stood, still by the entrance to the gym, a sudden wave of nervousness flooding through them. They hadn't thought how their team would react. 

That nervousness dissipated though when Mattsun and Makki both snorted, high five-ing the other before Mattsun spoke, followed by cheers and shouts of the other members of their team. 

"Fucking finally."

**Author's Note:**

> another iwaoi bc I'm in love with these two. Also I wanna thank everyone who left kudos and comments on my last work, it really means a lot to a returning author like me. Hope you all enjoy this one :)
> 
> follow me on tumblr so we can fangirl about iwaoi and all things Haikyuu!!: [my blog ](https://sweetseijoh.tumblr.com/)


End file.
